


Back in the saddle

by LadyAbigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Revenge, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: It's been months since you left the Winchesters to exact revenge.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I

It had been months since you left the Winchesters behind and it still wasn't easy for you. You had never wanted to leave Dean but this was something you had to do by yourself. If he knew you were going after the demon who had beaten and tortured you he would have stopped you. Well he would have tried anyways. There was no way they could have kept an eye on you 24/7.

The day you left you had loaded up one of the cars with supplies, some clothes, and after placing everything in the trunk you pulled The Colt from behind your back and shoved it in the bag. Yes you swiped  _ The Colt  _ from Sam and Dean. You were going to put a bullet between the eyes of that demon. Even if it was the last thing you did. You weren’t going to let him destroy the life of somebody else. 

Before you left the bunker you left a note. Yes it was cliche but it was the easiest way. It brought tears to your eyes when you thought of Dean finding the note on the table, his calloused hands crunching it up in a ball, and the anger in his eyes. 

You also knew he would try to track you down immediately so you covered your tracks. You took the battery out of your phone and didn’t even attempt to buy a new prepaid one till you hit up a gas station over 5 hours away from the bunker. The farther away to go was better because you knew damn well they would both be looking for you. 

After the phone was activated you plugged it into the cigarette lighter to charge, you programmed Bobby’s number then didn’t touch it until you get to your destination. 

Bobby was going to be so pissed you pulled this stunt but it had to be done. You remembered all the times Bobby had chewed Dean out for doing stupid shit like this. If you came out of this alive and saw Bobby again you knew you were in for the biggest ass chewing ever. It wouldn't matter why you did it, it was the fact that you did it. Seeing your boys again was the only thing on your mind as you pulled into the parking lot of a motel. You needed to rest and come up with a definite plan to take down this guy once and for all. 


	2. The mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason you are on your revenge mission is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is done in italics because it is a past memory. It's what leads into all these events.

_ You couldn't freaking believe it. You were pregnant. There wasn't a doubt about it. The smell of things you loved made you want to puke and you could smell everything. Even if it was across the room the smell was dominant and made you sick. The one fucking time you forget to use a condom and you probably got knocked up. You and Dean had talked about starting a family someday but now wasn't the right time for it. Was it ever the right time for hunters? _

_ When you all had gone to visit Bobby for the weekend you decided to take a test to make sure. You needed to make sure for your own peace of mind. You didn't want to tell Dean if that wasn't the case. It would break his heart. When you got to Bobby's and did all your catching up, you realized Bobby didn't have enough food for 4 people so you offered to go. It was a simple trip. You just needed a couple of basic things. Plus it gave you a chance to grab a test.  _

_ Once you got to the store you bought the test first and after some persuasion the clerk let you use the bathroom. It was the longest few minutes of your life but the results were correct. You were pregnant. You'd tell him tonight after making him dinner. It was best to tell him right away. You could only hope that he would be happy.  _

_ After you did the grocery shopping you headed back to the car with a small smile on your face. You felt like everything was complete now. This may be the thing that got you all out of hunting. You knew Dean would make a wonderful father, Sam would make a wonderful uncle, and Bobby would make a wonderful grandfather. This was something none of you ever had. You knew the boys had lost their mother when they were young and were dragged into the world of hunting by their father. You were raised in it. Your mother came from a line of hunters and you learned everything that you could from her. She had passed away from cancer when you were 13. When you moved in with Bobby he taught you everything else.  _

_ After loading the groceries in the trunk of the car your mind was still a million miles away. While your mind was on the changing future you never noticed the van that had followed you or the group of men who had left the van to wait for you to come out of the store. Sometimes being lost in your head was a bad thing. _


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to go after the demon starts to come together.

After leaving your first motel It took only took you a few hours to get to your next destination. The sun was setting as you pulled into one of Minnesota’s many rest stops. You'd worry about a motel room later. You just needed to take time to process all this. This was the town where that demon had taken you to. You just had to remember which building. 

Once your reflective time was over you slipped back into your car to go find the nearest motel. You got checked in with absolutely no problem, and after dragging all your supplies in, you salted the window and door. Even after spending time with the Winchesters this was a habit you never broke. 

After talking a long,hot,and well deserved shower you changed into some comfortable clothes then pulled a bottle of beer out of the 6 pack you had brought inside with all your stuff. The cold, golden, liquid felt amazing in your mouth. While slowing sipping on your beer you got everything situated with your computer. The intention was to do some research to keep your mind off of everything but that didn't last long. No matter what you did you always thought of Dean. It always went back to what you two had shared. You loved Dean more than anything but you had to make this right before you went back. You hoped you were allowed back. 

You felt the strong urge to call him and explain to him why you're doing what you're doing but you weren't in the mood to get ass reamed by him. You didn't want him to track your phone either. He would try to talk you out of it and there was no way that was happening. If you went back and Leroy killed somebody else that blood would be on your hands. 

You still had the urge to talk to somebody and with Dean out of the picture you had the choices of Sam, Bobby, and Garth. The thought of possibly talking to a puppet through the phone disturbed you so that ruled out Garth. Not ready to deal with the ass chewing you'd probably get from Bobby you decided on Sam and one of his emergency phones. He rarely used them. 

Reaching down you snatched up the backpack that held your basic supplies and you pulled out the disassembled phone along with a notepad and paper. The minute it was powered on the phone exploded in texts and voicemails from Sam and Dean. You couldn't handle listening or reading any messages right now. After finding the number you needed you quickly jotted it down, you pulled the battery out of it again. That could be dealt with after this was all done. 

Since you were calling Sam from the new burner phone you bought the other day you knew he wouldn't recognize the number. After punching in the numbers you let the phone do it's thing. After a few rings it went to voicemail. Thank God for that. You weren’t ready for an actual conversation right now. You were greeted with a familiar voice and it made you smile and it made you realize how much you miss him. 

_ "You've reached Sam Winchester's other other phone. Please leave a message."  _

_ ""Hey Sammy," You fought back tears but your voice cracked. "I know Dean will be pissed when he finds out I called you but I wanted to let you know I found him. I found the son of a bitch that started all this. I'm going to end him. I’m ending him where he ended my family. Now i'm not sure if I'll ever see you two again so please tell Dean i love him." _

After flipping the phone closed you stared at the wall for a few minutes There were so many ways this could go wrong. Your head was full of so many questions and you knew going into a fight without a plan and not being clear headed was not a good idea. You closed your eyes to focus and to try and plan but you found yourself drifting off to sleep. Everything could be figured out after sleep. 


	4. The voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam just misses your call and is in for a surprise.

Sam had been half asleep when he heard his phone go off. Who the hell was calling this late? After checking the phone next to his bed and finding it dark Sam slid out from under his covers and found himself wandering to the area where he thought he heard the ring coming from. Where the hell was it? After tracking the sound to the dresser Sam searched the drawer that held his underwear then pulled out the phone just as it had stopped ringing. After flipping it open he frowned as he saw a missed call. Who would be calling this number? There was only a select number of people who had it since this was his backup phone. After seeing the voicemail notification Sam played the message.

_ "Hey Sammy," You fought back tears but your voice cracked. "I know Dean will be pissed when he finds out I called you but I wanted to let you know I found him. I found the son of a bitch that started all this. I'm going to end him. I’m ending him where he ended my family. Now I'm not sure if I'll ever see you two again so please tell Dean I love him." _

Sam was surprised as hell that you had called him after all this time but he was concerned. Go back to where it all started? What did that mean?

"Dean!" Sam yelled out for his older brother.

Sam ran out of his room then stormed into Dean's room. The Older Winchester was almost asleep. After sitting in the chair Dean kept in the corner Sam replayed the message that you left a little bit ago. Once it was finished Dean bolted out of bed. You were going after the demon that kidnapped you. That was why  _ The Colt  _ was gone. God he should have noticed the behavior earlier. He did the same shit while trying to find Yellow eyes. 

"Start packing Sammy." Dean told him as he walked to the dresser. He had to get to you before you did something completely stupid. 

"Dean,what's going on?"

"She's going after Leroy, Sam. The place where he "nearly ended her" was that abandoned brewery. That was why she left and that's why she took  _ The Colt.  _ Jesus I wish i saw this sooner."

"Saw what?" Sam questioned him. "I'm not a mind reader. You gotta tell me what's going on."

  
  


“Sam she’s doing the same shit I did after Dad died. She’s throwing herself into hunting down who had hurt her,” When Dean had found out John had sold his soul many years ago for him to live Dean had gone into a tailspin. He was in pain for a long time after that. “Don’t you remember what I did after dad died? I wanted revenge. She wants revenge but I'm not entirely sure why. She didn’t lose anything that night.”

Of course Dean didn't know that you had lost something in that factory. You lost his child. Dean knew you never talked about what happened that day but he never actually knew why. When he found you though that conversation was going to happen. He wanted answers to why you were so hell bent on revenge. Dean didn't even notice Sam had left the room until he was done packing his bag. He made sure to grab a pair of clothing for you. Dean had never bothered to clean out the drawer you kept in his dresser. He was glad he never did. After slinging the bag over his bag over his shoulder Dean left his room and stood in front of Sam's door. 

"Are you ready? Otherwise I'm leaving without you."

Sam slung his bag over his shoulder then followed Dean out of the bunker and into the garage. After taking the keys from Dean they both loaded their bags into the trunk. Sam knew Dean was running the many scenarios that could go wrong in his head. That was why he made sure Dean had given him the keys. Anything could go wrong. Any hunt could be your last. 

"She'll be okay Dean." Sam tried to reassure his brother as he backed the Impala out of the garage.  _ Everything had to be okay.  _


End file.
